


Divide

by Naumaxia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Fluff, Grelliam, Grelliam fluff, I love Grell Sutcliff, Minor Eric/Alan, Other, William is in Denial, adorableness, but Will is..., cuteness, grell is actually not depressed for once!, just spamming tags, never mind, reaper love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naumaxia/pseuds/Naumaxia
Summary: It’s been 100 years since the two of them died, and William is finally ready to tell Grell the truth behind it all... but how will he react, and what will William do when he realises how much the truth can hurt.(Btw one of these chapters was originally inspired by an Ed Sheeran song, so now all the chapters are named after them. Don’t worry if you don’t know/like the music, it just means the titles will seem a little odd.)





	1. Eraser

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! There's a person reading this!!!! Thought I'd give it out as a warning that I will be using male pronouns for Grell in this story. I know! How could I?! Well the thing is, this story is supposed to be mostly from Williams POV in and is set during the events of black butler when William did of course view Grell as male so that's why. Pls don't hate me.

“From today onwards you are Grim Reapers, a punishment for escaping your mortal lives before scheduled. You won’t remember dates, names or places of your previous lives, it will be as if watching them without your glasses on. I expect hard work from each and every one of you until the day you’re forgiven." As they stood trembling in their new uniforms, waiting to be issued their death scythes, this was the most important part of the speech that the new recruits heard. This was the day that defined the rest of their immortal lives. And yet one reaper couldn't help but feel helpless. Like something was wrong. "If you have any issues, speak to me at the end.” To most this was the other, very much less important part of the speech. To William T Spears, it was everything.

It was ironic, William thought as he sat staring off into the distance. Ironic that a reaper who had terrible eyesight even compared to most other reapers, was the one reaper in the entire London office who remembered every minute of his past in crystal clarity. It was like watching a cinematic record to him. Ironic that the most rule-bound, professional known to – well anyone really – had never told anyone, never asked for his memory to be wiped. Never taken the advice and talked about his 'issue'. Nope, saying it like that sounded wrong on so many levels.

After all, suicidal maniacs tend not to make the best employees, that’s why the memory wipe happened in the first place. Not that half of the dispatch division weren't maniacs anyway. In fact he could think of very specific examples of subordinates of his which fit that description. And not that William was suicidal, anymore at least. No, he was just a respectable business man.

He was busy contemplating the humour in his situation whilst he sat staring at the ceiling in the corner of the overcrowded staff room. A staff room filled with drunk Grim Reapers at only 7pm of course. Honestly, that Ronald Knox and his end of term 'celebrations', which involved little other than dimmed lights, drink and lots of hitting on girls, all of which made William feel slightly sick. The air was surprisingly thick and there was the constant urge to yell at people to clean things up or threaten over time. In fact... he could technically still charge overtime after hours if he wanted... no, Knox would kill him for sure. Then who would take charge of these helpless idiots? Because who other than an idiot would get it into their head that if they wanted a day off people would simply take a break from dying. Honestly he would never understand these people. They wouldn't even give him a break now, and after a while he became vaguely aware of someone nattering in his ear.

 

“… Spears-Senpai? Helloooo?” he looked up to see a well-known ginger subordinate waving a hand in his face. “Geez, everyone’s zoning out on me today, are you ok?” He vaguely wondered who 'everyone' meant or weather it was just some modern way of getting someone's attention.

“Yes, quite fine.” William replied quickly. Too quickly but he didn't think Ronald noticed in his somewhat inebriated state. Possibly still a little on edge from contemplating the way he was not really supposed to exist in the eyes of the higher-ups. Well, his memories, not him himself. But then again reapers wouldn't exist at all if humans were simply less depressed. “Parties like this aren’t really my thing, but Sutcliff wouldn’t shut up until I agreed to come.” He explained.

“Hmm, sounds about right,” Ronald laughed, tossing his ginger head back. “Still, you should really loosen up a bit boss. Couldn’t hurt to have a drink or two now and then.”

“Considering the state that lot are in I think I’d rather not.” Will replies indicating to where Grell and Eric were busy messing about with a bunch of imbeciles across the room. Not that the two of them weren't also imbeciles.

“Whatever you say,” Ronald laughs glancing over at some girls who were eyeing him up. William gagged at the sight and couldn't stop a minor face palm breaking loose.“Still, Sutcliff-senpai’s pretty useful when he’s drunk." William raised an eyebrow at this, almost not wanting to know what Knox was thinking. Even more hoping that Knox hadn't taken advantage of a drunk Grell himself. "Wait - I didn't mean... EWW NO!" Ronald exclaimed. "I just meant you can rant stuff to him for hours and he won’t remember a thing the next day. Although yeah, useful in other ways too. I guess you could be right...” He smiled. William nearly choked.

"Dont be ridiculous Knox." 

“Well, the ladies are calling, so I’ll have to catch you later, k?” Ronald backed away laughing beneath his breath. Williams face es almost as scarlet as Grell's hair. He was thinking things that should never be thought, ever!

“Make sure you’re on time for work tomorrow.” The senior reaper called after him knowing full well that he wouldn’t hear him, but trying to say anything that would shake his head out of the unfortunate place it had ended in. 

He guessed this would be an appropriate time to head out himself since if what Ronald said was true, Grell wouldn't remember enough to be mad at him for skipping out on the rest of this crazy affair. After all he really wasn’t in the mood to be here and the only reason he had shown up in the first place was because this was the one day of the year when he let himself dwell on how much he owed Grell. That and the fact that the reaper hadn't shut up about it at all. The red reaper wouldn’t remember anyway, so it hardly mattered what he decided to do. He reached the door and took one more glance around the room before heading to his office to fetch his coat.

He looked out into the miserable weather as he prepared to leave. It was perfect England weather, and by perfect he meant dreadful. The rain was coming down in absolute torrents drenching everything in sight. The tree branches were being shoved further into the ground. Miserable weather for a miserable day, and miserable memories.

“Will Darling!” came a hyperactive voice from behind. “Penny for your thoughts?!” William turned already knowing what, or who, he would see. And he dreaded it nonetheless. 

Well despite seeming the same as always, the red reaper was definitely drunk, the stench of alcohol was clear enough. In fact William found it almost suffocating. He was beaming as he leaned against the door frame in a manner that was clearly supposed to be seductive but looked more like he had forgotten how to stand up straight. As he stared at the mess of a Reaper, he just couldn't help but think that it couldn’t hurt to open up a bit, just this once. If Grell supposedly wouldn't remember a thing... Could it?


	2. Castle on the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is revealed! Don't worry there's still loads more of this to come, I have like 10 chapters already written and I'm not even half done yet :) + there's a huge plot twist I have planned... enjoy

The two reapers sat down face to face in William’s office and Grell looked at his ‘friend’ expectantly. Williams eyes flicked nervously around the room. From the analogue clock ticking regularly on the wall, to the ordered rows of pens, pencils and rulers along the edge of the desk. he couldn't help but find the neatness of his own office a little comforting. and more than anything right now he needed comforting. William sighed, almost unable to believe what he was about to do. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would ever find himself in a position where he was going to spill this secret. This was something he had never told another undead or living soul. It's the kind of secret that he had to mutter to himself over and over again before he went to sleep just to remind himself why he was here. Why he couldn't tell anyone. He figured if it all went to hell he'd just have to murder both Sutcliff and Knox and hope for the best. Ok so maybe he'd have to kill Sutcliff tomorrow instead of right now. Today still held far to much history.

 

“It’s kind of a long story…” he started, half in hope that Grell would say he couldn’t be bothered to listen. He didn’t though, in fact he remained unusually silent. Will guessed it was the drink. “It all started in the countryside not far from London, a girl of no particular status named S-Spida lived there." The name was the hardest bit to say of all. "A strange name I guess, but her parents seemed to have a thing for strange names." He smiled almost fondly at the memory, a glint of sadness held it back though. "Anyway, this girl lived with her brother near the residence of a wealthy young business man whom she had fallen quite deeply in love with. One summer, she ran into him in the street and surprisingly, he instantly fell for her too. On the day of their wedding though, she collapsed suddenly from seemingly unknown reasons only just after she had said her vows. She was dead. I-I- Both her brother and new husband were devastated.” He paused for a minute and looked down at the desk to avoid the bright eyes of the redhead. And possibly to hide the grief stricken look on his face. “On the day of her funeral, both men found themselves standing at the edge of a cliff together. The brother had to watch as his sister's husband and maybe..." he took a deep breath accompanied by a long pause. "Maybe someone he considered his friend, jumped off without a consideration for how that might make him feel, and consequently led to both their deaths.” He found the strength to look up at the shocked face. “the names and places mean nothing, but you remember that story don’t you Grell?” the reaper continued to stare at him in abject disbelief.

“H-how did you- how can you know how I-" Grell stuttered. "How I died" he whispered. “t-that’s not possible, is it? I-I mean, I always knew that man would be here somewhere, b-but I never- it was you?” the poor thing seemed completely uncomprehending and shocked enough to last him at least six lifetimes. Grell finally connected the dots. In his previous life William T Spears had been his brother in law. And all three of them had died. As strange as it might seem, death could be a touchy subject for reapers.

“I don’t know how much you remember, having never forgotten myself, but I know I’m not the man I used to be. The one you knew." He explained. He wished there was something he could do to comfort Grell. He was itching with the urge to reach out and grab his hand but he just couldn't manage it.

“Why? Why not? Why didn’t you tell me? Why?”

“I’m the only reaper I know who remembers their past, I thought it best if it stayed that way.” The management officer shrugged. “I never felt like telling anyone before now.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” Grell looked thoughtful for a while. “If we were Friends then why do you hate me?”

“Oh Grell... Oh Grell, oh I- I- I!" He clutched at his sides as if he was trying to hold himself together. "I don't hate you! It's just... If I had been even ten percent braver, I could have convinced you not to jump. If I had just thought about what I was doing, you might have lived the life you deserved. If you kill someone it stays with you forever, and now I owe you your entire life.” William placed both hands on the table as he stood up, his hands curling into fists as for the first time in years a tear escaped his fluorescent green eyes. He looked down again in the vain hope Grell wouldn't see. “Every reaper is here as a punishment until they are forgiven for the crimes they committed, but you are here because of me and me alone. It doesn’t matter how annoying or disruptive you are, you never deserved this, it was my fault! And so I have to keep working until the day you are forgiven, only then will I be satisfied. And until then the least I can do is keep out of your life.” He walked towards the door taking one last look at the redhead and laughing a little hysterically through his tears. “Don’t worry though Mr. Sutcliff, Knox told me that in the morning all you’ll have to remember tonight by is one hell of a hangover. Try not to lose any sleep over it.”

“Will… I-“

“Happy one hundredth death day, Grell,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, are these chapters too short? What's your favourite thing about Grelliam / what do you want to see more of?


	3. Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William goes into serious denial whilst Grell and Ronald chat a little...

The next day all was just as Ronald had said, back to normal. Ok, so yes Grell had been a little less flirtatious than usual, but had also been complaining of a thumping headache all day so that was more than enough of a plausible explanation. In fact William was quite enjoying the peace and quiet. Or so he thought. Realistically he knew that he had been utterly distracted all day, not that he really thought Sutcliff knew anything. There was no way he could. He still had his murder plan if it all went wrong, the thought alone lightening the mood. Honestly the fact that after so long collecting the souls of the dead he could still joke so casually about murder surprised him. 

Everything was good, Grell knew nothing and now he didn't have to worry about it for a whole other year. He couldn't possibly know if Knox had been telling the truth... on second thoughts best not dwell on the trustworthyness of a drunk Ronald Knox. He just felt... strange. Damn that Sutcliff, why couldn't he just get a break from him? He flipped through the reapings for the day and suddenly paused, crumpling the corner of the page a little. Great. To top off his day Grell was going to get a chance to visit his stupid demon love. If there was one thing William really hated, it was seeing Grell, HIS Grell with that- wait! What?! That thought did NOT cross through his head. That did NOT happen. He was not HIS Grell, he was just stressed and tired. Maybe he should take a break...no, paperwork first. Death, this day was never going to end!

 

Meanwhile, "So?" Ronald asked seeming rather annoyed, reasonably so considering a certain red headed reaper had been mumbling and stumbling over his words for nearly half an hour. 

"Umm, I, umm-" the redhead glanced at the floor.

"Oh for deaths sake senpai!" Ronald snapped, "spill it!"

"Argghh fine!" He sighed. "You know when I was drunk," Ronald shot him a look as if to say 'specifically when?'. Honestly Grell had lost count of the number of times he had gotten drunk in his life long ago. "All the times, and weeelllllll, I always pretended that I couldn't remember what happened, but truth is I kind of did..."

"Wait! So that time when Elena broke up with me...Grell!"

"I'm sorry!" The redhead defended. He flailed his arms in the air in mock surrender. "You were always so upset so I just thought if I said I forgot you'd feel better." Grell hid behind his hands in the logic that if he couldn't see Ronnie, Ronnie couldn't see him and therefore would exert his wrath on someone else. He was wrong, but Ronald didn't really have much wrath to exert on anyone. In fact his face was filled purely with pity. 

"Oh senpai..." Ronald sighed. "Was that it then?" 

"No," he looked up, "You know Will,"

"Yeah... he is our boss" Ronald let out a nervous laugh as ge anticipated what was coming next. He blinked slowly, suddenly remembering the recommendation he had given his boss at the party. "Oh shit, Grell what did he tell you?!"

"He remembers his past life," Ronalds eyes doubled in size. He frantically tried to remind himself that whatever came of this was not his fault. He didn't know, and he couldn't have known. He looked at Grell who continued speaking, "and it turns out I committed suicide 'cause of him."

"Wait!" Oh Death! This was soooooo all Ronald's fault. No! Yes! Oh Death!

"Stop saying bloody wait after everything I say!" Grell snapped at him. 

"Sorry, but are you serious?!" Ronald actually looked quite concerned for Grell now instead of panicked about his own well being. Grell nodded.

"I still love him though," Grell sighed quietly. "Despite the fact he never told me. I guess it all makes sense like that, I loved him then and I love him now." He sighed again more deeply in the way that love struck film characters often do. Ronald felt his heart go out to him. He was one of the few people who understood that Grell's crush was so much more than just a crush.

"Oh Grell," the ginger patted him gently on the shoulder. 

"No need to worry Darling!" Grell beamed, the falseness of it clear to anyone who knew him well. "After all, I have a meeting with Bassy today! Bye-a!" He waved happily and jumped out a window. A window of a three story building. Lucky he's a Grim Reaper.

"Oh Grell,"

 

He was holding him, red hair tangled through his fingers as he pressed two bodies closer together. Lipgloss smeared across his face and his lips were swollen. They had been making out for what seemed like an endless time. And the longer he kissed the red reaper the more addictive it got. Whispered I love you's escaped their lips and as William pushed him down onto the couch a laugh escaped his lips. The free kind of laugh that indicated a burden lifted from ones shoulders. In that world all that mattered was Grell. His taste, his touch, his existence. It was Bliss. As manicured hands ran along his torso he felt like he was floating. He held Grell's face between his hands. 

"Grell..." And kissed him. Then a pain ripped through his chest that threatened to destroy him.

When Williams eyes snapped open at first he was disappointed. It had been the first nightmare free dream he had had in a century. It had been beautiful and free and everything had been utterly perfect. Then he realised exactly what he had dreamed and recoiled away from himself. What the hell kinda messed up dream WAS that?! Him?! And Sutcliff?!! No no no no no WAY! That had not happened. Not in any universe, not by any stretch of the imagination. It was just some strange dream right?! It was just all the drama that was going on and his wish that he had someone who could understand him manifesting itself in a peculiar way. The more he thought about it, the more the details of the dream slipped from memory. He felt so alone... He shook his head deciding to take a break. Heading off towards the staff room. What he really needed now was a nice black coffee and a biscuit, that followed by some paperwork seemed like a perfect way to forget everything and get a grip with his life and move on. Alternatively though, he could go beat the crap out of Grell's demon crush and lift his spirits that way. Yes that sounded like a much better idea. 

William set off for the Phantomhive manor mere moments later but him and Grell never met there, in fact before he reached the manor William got rather distracted by a certain cliff he passed by. A small detour couldn't hurt, right? He sat at the bottom of a tree near the edge of it, which had doubled in size since he was alive, and stared over into the abyss. Maybe, one day the world would be stress free. Maybe he could finally stop working. This close to death it felt almost like a possibility. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh Grell, what am I gonna do about you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating like crazy XD sorry if that's annoying. Have a smiley face and enjoy your - hopefully less stressful than mine - weekend :)


	4. Save Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it will give it away a little if I write anything here... but let’s just say it’s about Cliffs, Trips and asingular Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes thank you very much. I am fully aware the chapter title does not rhyme, feel free to not point this out XD

William was jerked suddenly from his unscheduled nap by the rather terrifying sound of splitting wood. He hadn't of course meant to fall asleep again but that was the way it was. The peaceful rural setting and the warm summer sun had tricked him out of consciousness. Now awake, he glanced to the side, afraid to move, and spotted the source of the noise in the form of a quivering red chainsaw stuck in the side of the century old tree. He almost felt sorry for the tree, but was a little too distracted by the river of red marching past him and sitting down angrily at the edge of the cliff. It was surprising for two reasons, one he was utterly unsure how Grell had ended up at this particular cliff (probably coincidence... he hoped) and two, how on earth had he not been noticed?! Grell had literally walked straight past him and not even acknowledged his presence. Gentlemen in suits with deathscythes at their side didn't exactly blend into trees that well. He was a Grim Reaper, not a chameleon.

"Stupid little-! Ugh!" Grell groaned chucking a rock over the edge in frustration. "I'd kill that kid if I didn't owe him for that issue in Birmingham. Honestly, I swear to never act like a forgetful drunk again." William's breath caught. 'Forgetful drunk' 'act' the words swam around in his head, ricocheting off the sides of his skull. So Sutcliff knew, he knew everything and now William had ruined his life all over again. He had to say something

"I wonder," Grell said quietly. The tone of his voice somehow stopping William from revealing himself for that second. "Does he still love her? I always loved her, she called be big sister and would talk to me for hours about anything and everything. So Spida was your name, huh? I'm sorry I never told you I loved Will too. I couldn't help it, he loves you and I just couldn't ruin that."

"I don't." Will whispered almost without realising. When he got no response he repeated himself a little louder. Clearly loud enough. The red head spun around at record speed, turning to glare at him. 

"HUH?!"

"I don't still love her." He said "I never truly did."

"How dare y-!" Obviously Grell was the protective older brother type, although he probably could have figured that out from the way he died. 

"Demon." He interrupted. "She died because she sold her soul to a god damned demon, I watched it kill her, the very day we got married on. I don't still love her, I never truly did. But I still hate demons for what they did to her. Is that strange?"

"No, I guess not." Grell replied quietly as he thought it over, "I doubt anything else you say could surprise me now. Her wish was to marry you right?" He looked up slightly, strands of red shielding his eyes.

"Yes." Will grabbed the handle of his scythe and began drawing pointlessly in the dirt to avoid eye contact. Then he kicked at the dirt as he realised that he had been writing Grell's name. 

"I'm surprised I didn't try that," Grell laughed feebly, "looks like us Sutcliff's all have a thing for you. I guess that explains why you'll never love me." He didn't seem particularly bothered by the statement, as if it was a fact of life instead of a bitter truth.

"I can't love you, Grell." Will smiled ruefully. "I know I'm trying to save you but I don't know if I can even do that! It's stressful feeling like a whole persons life is all your fault. And before I ever love anyone I have to love myself, don't I? And I can't. It's like I'm falling further from reality every day, like I need to save myself and bring myself back, before I ever feel anything for anyone. And I can't because of this guilt. I'm sorry, but you're right. I will never love you Grell."

"I know," he replied. He leaned up and tried to kiss Will on the cheek. The reaper dodged and took a step back, his foot catching on a loose rock. He felt himself slip but did nothing. He merely smiled as he fell down into the abyss, long repressed memories surfacing at last. And he fell, knowing full well he would survive anyway considering the whole immortality thing. But it was nice to dream...

Suddenly his fall jolted to a stop and he opened his eyes to see a flow of red hair and a pair of green eyes staring down at him. Red painted fingernails dug into his wrist. 

"But you are silly Will," he laughed happily as he clung to the brunette's arm. "'cause it's not your job to save yourself. Saving you will always be my task." 

William hung there in awe for a moment unable to comprehend it. Like chains had been cut away from him... Grell actually cared! He'd always said he loved William but it was hard to believe with all the outrageous flirting and over dramatics. And even if he knew deep down that the reaper was always telling the truth, it felt like the first time he noticed all over again. Grell cared about him, and what was more he was acting completely chilled, as if it was meant to be like this, as if Will wasn't dangling over a cliff edge. Oh damn! The cliff! He gripped Grell's hand a little tighter.

"Well come on!" Grell snapped, reverting back to the usual outrageous person he was. "I can't hold you forever!" Will apologised quickly and clambered back onto the cliff with what minimal amount of grace he could muster. They stood face to face for a while, Grell beaming and William just staring. He felt Grell lace their fingers together, their faces so close he could feel the other's breath. He so nearly closed the gap between them despite all that he had said and fell back into his dream. JSo nearly. 

"Sorry," he whispered stepping back. "I-I have paperwork to do." William stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to trudge back down the path. 

"No worries Will Darling!" Grell smiled throwing his arms around his crush, who did not dodge this time, "I know you'll love me eventually." Will allowed himself the tiniest smile. 

"Thank you Grell, for everything." He said quietly. A pair of lips pressed against his cheek probably leaving a lipstick stain which he would be forced to wash off later.

"Like I said, no worries darling!" The red reaper beamed and the other blushed. 

'Maybe one day Grell,' he told himself, 'Maybe one day.'


	5. How Would You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald decides it's time to get involved in Grell's love life, not of course realising quite how crazy the situation is.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it." Ronald sighed. His ginger head was between his hands as he continually face palmed into the table. "Is there any reason why you have been giggling like a girl nonstop for at least five minutes now?"

"Firstly, I am a Lady!" Grell protested, flicking a strand of red haired over his shoulder. "Not a little girl. And secondly, that's not really that much time is is?" Grell questioned still beaming like an idiot.

"It is a lot of time when you've been sat watching you act like a happy-go-lucky leprechaun. Want to tell me what's up?" He asked, daring to look up at Grell again who simply burst into giggles all over again. "Not seen you this happy since you thought that weird Sebastian dream was real." He cringed slightly at the memory. That had been a very long day.

"No Ronnie! This is way better than that." He leaned forward to whisper into the ginger's ear. "I kissed William."

Ronald blinked a few times. Either his hearing had gone funny, or Grell was living in some weird alternate universe where everything was opposite to what it meant. Because there was no way that William, William who had practically murdered Grell on more than one occasion, would have ever let Ronnie's crazy red head kiss him.

"You mean you kissed him as in you KISSED him? You serious?" He got no reply of course, just more giggles and squeals. He sighed, "such a fan girl." He got up to leave deciding that a) it was a lost cause trying to have any form of decent conversation with Grell, and b) that he really wanted to investigate this a little himself. Who doesn't want to get one over their boss, you know? "Well, deadlines call, I gotta go hand in this paperwork to the boss. I take it you've not even started it yet."

"I HAVE!" The red reaper retorted, "the first page of it anyway..." he smiled, "well, when you run into Will, ask him and he'll tell you I'm not a liar!" 

"I'm a realist," Ronnie mocked, although that was exactly what he intended on doing. "I'll only believe it if I see it."

***

"That never happened." Were the first words out of William's mouth when the question was posed to him. it was a disappointing start to a promising investigation, but Ronald hadn't really expected any less of William. Strategy B then.

"Huh." Ronald laughed, "Guess it was just another of Sutcliff's crazy dreams. That guy seriously has no perception of reality." He said it like he was commenting on the weather which surprisingly angered William a little. Grell didn't have zero reality perception... ok maybe he did but that didn't mean ginger haired brats had to point it out all the time.

While his co-worker chuckled away The dark haired reaper stopped and thought for a minute. Say Ronald visits Grell's office later and tells him he imagined everything. Wouldn't that mean Grell knew William had lied to Knox? Wouldn't that break Grell's heart? Again. It was a lose-lose situation for William and he hated it. 

"Wait Knox," he grabbed the ginger's sleeve as he tried to leave the room. Somehow his messed up brain had come to the conclusion that lying to Grell was worse than giving Ronald power to tease him until the end of time. "Grell, might of- maybe- possibly been telling the t-truth." He blushed slightly and turned away. Why had he done that again? Oh right, lose-lose situations stink!

"You serious?" The ginger asked in somewhat genuine amazement. William refused to reply. "Oh death you are!" Ronald covered his mouth with his hand and did a half laughing half questioning in disbelief kind of gesture.

"It was just on the cheek!" Will protested.

"Do you," he paused and searched William's face. Ronald was grinning like a middle school girl. "Like him?" His green eyes were wide with excitement, drinking it all in.

"That, I believe, has nothing to do with it." He replied regaining his composure. "Besides, Knox you started this whole farce by being convinced Sutcliff couldn't remember all the stuff you tell him when he's drunk!" Will accused trying to divert the attention away from himself.

"Wait, WHAT?!" He frowned. "What did he tell you? Nothing about certain ex girlfriends I may or may not have slept with right?!"

"Nothing," Will smiled, although sort of wished Ronald had just kept his mouth shut since getting involved in his love affairs too was more of a headache than it was worth. "But if this ends up in any more of a mess, I will be giving you overtime for it."

"Not fair!" The ginger protested. "I was only tying to help you, geez!" He grinned. "Still, now you gotta tell me all the juicy details at least!"

Will frowned, "What are you Knox, a six year old girl? We're at work not a sleep over!" He said reiterating his thoughts from earlier. Knox chuckled,

"Fine, but we're having a work party at my place next week," he said handing his boss a slip of paper, "you at least gotta show."

"You at least gotta clear out before I give you any overtime!" Will glared at his coworker. "And I'm not telling you anything as there is nothing to tell!"

"Ok..." Ronald walked to the door before turning back and grinning. "But I totally ship you guys."

"KNOX!" Will shook his head in despair before thinking to himself, What the hell does ship mean?! 

Couldn't hurt to show up though, could it? Well he guessed considering everything else that had happened chances were it could but once you've hit rock bottom you can't get any worse. And it wasn't all that bad... after all, Sutcliff - no, Grell was a nice person most of the time... yeah, he was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but honestly me uploading anything is a miracle at the moment. Life just loves to hit me where it hurts XD 
> 
> Ronald: share the love guys ❤️


	6. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings unfold and one of Grell's biggest insecurities is revealed.

Ever just sat down with a whole group of people, looked across the room, and wondered: WHY THE HELL DID I CHOOSE TO COME HERE?! Well that was exactly what William T Spears found was going through his head at 7pm on a rainy Friday night as he walked into the living room of his ginger haired coworker. Of course he didn't think it quite like that, he thought it in a more polite and appropriate manner for a head of dispatch. But basically that was all he could think. It was a nice enough room, pale walls, blue curtains and nice oak furniture. It even reminded Will of his own home a little. Except of course the junk. Piles of old magazines all over the place, odd socks strewn across the room and unidentifiable stains on everything. In fact some were identifiable and Will found himself greatly wishing that they weren't.

Well, he thought to himself, at least I might get to see Grell, who I of course definitely don't like and have absolutely nothing to want to see about! He sighed, it was completely and utterly hopeless. He might as well just give up and disappear into the floor already. It really couldn't be possible that he did love the red haired reaper? Could it?

The attendees began to arrive, Knox was already there (it being his house and all), he was followed by Humphries and Slingby who seemed incapable of getting their hands off each other, some kid from lower down the system who obviously always handed his paper work in on time since Will didn't have a clue who he was. And naturally with it being Knox's place there were a bunch of girls from General Affairs who just seemed to giggle at everything anyone said and did little else worth noting. And then, there was Grell. 

"Ahh! Will Darling!" The redhead squealed running towards him. He dodged the inevitable attempt at an embrace before sitting back down on the sofa. Grell sat next to him and squirmed and giggled like a mad man (well a crazy fangirl really) and blushed like crazy every time William looked at him.

"Alright there boss?" Their ginger haired host asked perching nearby, smirking at Will as he said it. Reiterating his thoughts from earlier: why the hell was he here?! He was going to have to deal with Ronald and Grell, not fair!

"Absolutely fine Knox." He replied adjusting his glasses and causing Grell to go into fits again as if lifting a single finger would send the redhead crazy. 

"I can tell." Ronald laughed. His superior glared at him and somehow managed to threaten enough overtime to make Ron shut up without saying another word.

"Hey Ronnie..." one of the girls drooled, "let's do something fun already!"

"Yeah, dares maybe. You could dare me to kiss you." Another one flirted twisting her hair in her fingers. Honestly it made William feel a little sick that this was how his subordinates behaved when he wasn't usually naround. 

"I refuse to do any dares," he muttered quietly. 

"Alrighty then, Truth or Dare." Ronald laughed. "Slingby you're up first."

"Uhh, dare."

"Kiss Lucie here." Ronald commanded giving him a sideways glance. Alan frowned and looked incredibly upset as Eric kissed the girl on the cheek starting an evening of reapers desperately trying to annoy each other however they could, and force each other to say things that should really have been left unsaid. Stupid in the opinion of anyone sensible and not completely drunk (i.e. Just William after about half an hour).

"Truth or dare Spears Senpai?" Alan asked nervously half way through the game, at least the brunette knew that he would be asked something sensible since poor Humphries really was terrified of him.

"Truth" he replied simply.

"Umm... what's your deepest secret?" Will froze.

"When I first became a reaper I joined the dance club." He lied.

"Will Darling!" Grell protested. Their eyes met and Grell stopped talking instantaneously before smiling reassuringly, somehow stirring something inside of the dark haired reaper. It was another one of those strange moments where he realised just how honest Grell could be. 

"Truth or dare Knox," Will asked quietly as the others laughed and discussed what he must have looked like in a pink tutu. Eventually it reached Grell after daring a girl to ductape her hand to Ronald's thigh and having Alan dress like a princess for half an hour. Will was sort of dosing off in a corner when he heard his name and looked up trying to act as if he had been engaging in the conversation. He hadn't.

"Well?" Ronald asked smiling like an idiot. Never a good sign considering Ronald's flirtatious and rather nosy nature.

"Grell asked you a question," he stated. After a few more confused looks were exchanged and the whole group had laughed at his cluelessness they finally told him what the question had been.

"No," was his reply. 

"B-but Will!" Grell looked so pained by it Will almost felt like taking him into his arms just to comfort him. Disregarding the obscene thought which he definitely had not just thought, he continued,

"Sutcliff, I'm sorry. I or anyone else could and should only love you as you are." He explained. N-not t-that he did l-love Grell. At all. Nope. Platonic love maybe. "Anyone who would love you more if you were more feminine is worth as much of your time as this silly game is worth mine." He leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. 

"Grell, I want to ask you something" he said taking a deep breath and leaving a tension across the room. He could still see it clearly, Eric and Alan sitting on top of one another waiting patiently. Knox on the edge of his seat expecting some great romantic reveal whilst the girls hanging off him tried for his clearly diverted attention.

"Truth or dare?" He asked allowing a small smile to escape his lips.

"Really Senpai?" Ron asked frowning at him, "that's the best you can do?!"

"Dare." The redhead said looking rather disheartened and a heaviness fell on William.

"I dare you to punch Ronald in the face." He said. Ronald stopped smirking. 

"A R E Y O U K I D D I N G !" Ronald yelled. William laughed. 

"Do you know how hard he can punch?!" The Ginger protested. To deaf ears.

"Karma Knox."

"C'mon Senpai, how about we end the game here for the nig-" the fist touched his face and he stumbled backward. "Huh," he commented. "That wasn't so bad. Maybe we should end here though." He took the hand of one of the ladies near him and lead her upstairs as the others tried to find a somewhat comfortable surface of the house to sleep on. Soon the only ones left in the living room (which was somehow more messy than when William got there) were himself and Grell. He considered leaving to go home since he was rather tired of the whole affair, but one look into Grell's emerald green eyes and he knew he couldn't. He sighed,

"I have dibs on the sofa that Lucie didn't throw up on." He said quietly before turning over to fall asleep. Something told him it would be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably didn't mention this before, but this story actually has already had the next few chapters posted on other sites since I had to wait so long to get this account going. But it means most of its already written. However this is catching up to that really fast so I don't know if I can keep updating this fast. I know there are another 3 chapters done, and I intend to start the next soon as i get some ideas for it, but please feel free to nag me if it gets too slow for you. :)


	7. Perfect

Turns out it was quite a long night. William fell asleep fairly quickly despite the noise echoing from Ronald's room upstairs and the strange lumpy objects under the couch cushions. He must have gotten at least two hours of sleep according to the clock in the corner, before he heard a smashing noise in the kitchen.

"Spida!" He gasped waking from a nightmare. "No... that was just a dream..." blinking back to reality he sat in silence and began to count down from ten, deciding that if he heard nothing by the time he reached one that he must have imagined the noise. Three... two... SMASH! Another glass broke in the kitchen.

With a lot of effort, William pushed himself up off the sofa to 'investigate' or more likely knock out which ever drunk Grim Reaper was causing all the chaos. Honestly, even at a 'work party' as Ronald called it, he still had to manage everyone. He reached the kitchen and sucked in a breath. Damn it! His head told him, damn it damn it damn it! He should have just stayed put and gone back to sleep, but no! He's an idiot and now he was alone in the kitchen with his red headed reaper who couldn't even find his own glasses amongst the smashed glass which he had clearly knocked when he was looking for them. Taking just a moment to watch Grell and absorb all the beautiful planes of his face, he then spotted the red frames on the sideboard. Will grabbed them and placed them next to Grell - who was still groping around on the floor for them - and turned to leave the room before Grell regained sight and saw he was there. Like a secret act of kindness type thing. Obviously all his reaper training wasn't good enough since he moved so slow that he was caught by his wrist as he left the room. He would have known those red fingernails anywhere.

"Thank you Will," Grell mumbled, probably a lot less hyper from being drunk. 

"Uh - um... no problem." Will stuttered in response, somehow three time more nervous than when he had been on the cliff edge.

"And thank you for what you said earlier." He looked up his eyes gleaming in the darkness. His hair was falling down his shoulders in a tumbling mess and his shirt was creased. He gently tucked a strand of red behind his ear and gave a half hearted smile. Will sucked in a breath. Grell truly was beautiful, lady or not.

Then William T. Spears did something unbelievably unexpected. Think of 10, no 100 things... well even if you guessed it no other reaper ever would have (except Ronnie <3). He kissed Grell Sutcliff. And not just a quick peck on the lips, he was kissing him like he didn't know he knew how to. He ran his fingers through red strands of hair as his hand held Grell's back. The red head recovered from his initial shock and curled his arms around Will's neck. Grell tasted like strawberries. Ok, and alcohol but it gave the kiss a bitter sweet kind of feel. And then Will pulled back, ending it. An emptiness seemed to eat him up from the inside at the distance that existed between them. Grell leaned forward almost as if he didn't realise it was over and Will frowned. The beginnings of a shy smile crossed Grell's face, accompanied by a deep scarlet blush. Against all reasoning and voices in his head screaming at him, Will brushed the hair out of Grell's eyes...

 

And kissed him all over again. 

 

"I love you just the way you are." Will said smiling as they finally broke apart. He paused as they stared at each other in awe for a while, then "God damn it, what did I just do?"

"If you regret it... I... I'll be fine."Grell looked at the floor and drew circles with his red toenail. "I know... well you... I don't blame for my death you know. Or Spida's. I never have and I never will. I get it if you feel guilty or whatever. But... ah..." he took a deep breath. "Whatever happens now I promise I'll be fine even if I can't help but love you, I won't blame you for anything or bug you anymore. I promise." The words seemed to tumble out at record speed but Will understood them all perfectly.

"Say that again."

"I won't blame you." Grell said. There was a new tone of resolve in his voice.

"No, before that."

"I'll be fine?"

"Even if..." Grell's forehead wrinkled a little as he tried to remember. 

"I can't help but love you." It came out as a whisper but Will still heard it.

"Exactly." Will whispered back. Grell's eyes widened a little. "So I guess it's time for me to stop being a coward and admit that it's completely true. Both ways."

"William... you mean..."

"I love you." And he kissed him again, short and sweet. Something told him he would never get enough of kissing Grell.

They returned to the living room shortly after, hand in hand. Ronald seemed to have either the crappiest heating ever known to reaper kind or it wasn't even turned on. The living room was only slightly less freezing but it had a few clean blankets which was something. Deciding to join Grell on the floor instead of returning to his sofa, William watched with a small smile on his face as Grell slowly fell asleep, hair spilling across the pillow. Eventually his own eyes closed to as his brain committed all the days events to memory.


	8. What do I Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful happily ever after Grell had dreamed of seemed to have finally arrived. But for Will, it’s just the beginning of another nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and sorry that you’re probably gonna have to wait a while for the bext chapter too if I don’t shove some motivation up my backside XD

Waking up on the cold hard floor of a certain ginger haired subordinate's living room was not nearly as horrid as William expected. Yes it was uncomfortable and relatively cold. His side hurt from where it had been pressed into the ground and he could hear the annoying clamour of a terrible attempt at cooking going on in the kitchen. But the small bundle of red curled into his side made up for all of that. His glasses were slightly lopsided on his face, and a few strands of red hair were blown upward with each breath. 

"Mmnngh, Will?" Grell blinked as he slowly began to wake. "I had the strangest dream..." William could hardly help himself, and kissed Grell gently on his forehead. Grell's eyes widened a little further, and Will could see something register in his mind. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" He was smiling happily to himself now and curled closer to Will, fingers playing with his t-shirt fabric.

"Well well!" Two heads snapped up to watch as a ruffled head and slightly singed of ginger entered the room. Obviously it was Ronald who had been attempting to do the cooking. A strange feeling of constriction rose in Williams chest. It felt a little like someone had moved all his intestines up to his rib cage, both restricting his breathing and making his stomach feel completely empty. When people say they feel 'gutted' sounded like the right sort of word for it, although it actually meant something completely different. Either way it made him want to curl up into a small ball and vanish through the floor.

"Someone got laid last night!" Ronald laughed as he leaned against the doorframe, dopey half drunk smile painted on his face.. Will knew that was just his way but couldn't help wish he would disappear as well.

"Ronald! How dare you!" Grell shrieked at him, a blur of red leaping to his feet. Only then did he notice William staring shell shocked at the ground. "Will? Are you ok?" He put his hand gently on his superiors shoulder. William jumped at the touch. He shivered and twitched for a moment, then the next thing Grell and Ronald knew he had dashed out the room as if the devil itself was on his heels. When thought about, that scenario was highly probable in their line of work. "Will Darling?!"

Will sat outside Ronald's apartment, just around the side of it in the vain hope that he wouldn't be seen. He hadn't made it far, coming down from his adrenaline high the moment he stepped into the fresh air. He didn't quite know what had happened, but recognised the feeling slightly. It had happened once or twice before, whenever he was forced into a situation where he was the centre of everyone's attention. Not as in public speaking or anything, but times when he was forced to do somewhat embarrassing or unexpected things. He didn't quite know how to explain it. It had never been this bad before though. Usually he just swallowed it down and carried on with what ever he was doing, but this time it had reached a breaking point. His breathing was harsh, but beginning to slow down, and there were tear tracks running down his face. More than anything he was afraid. Why was this happening now? Why did it happen at all?

Realising someone would find him soon he got shakily to his feet and began the trek home. When he reached home it felt like all that had happened, good and bad, was a distant dream from the past. 

***

"William Darling?!" Grell couldn't do a thing but stare in disbelief as Will ran off. Well actually he still had the ability to think about how sexy Will looked from behind, but figured that was it really an appropriate time to do so given the current situation. In fact for once in his life he felt like there wasn't a single useful (appropriate or inappropriate) thing he could do. 

"Umm... did I miss something?" Ronald asked, a slight face of concern moulding over his original grin. The thought finally seemed to dawn on him that this was not a good situation. 

"I don't know. Did I miss something?" Grell asked, still staring out the door at the street beyond. What had changed Will's mind all of a sudden?

"Hmm, then why...?" 

"I don't know." Disbelief and confusion clouds Grell's mind and he's sure he looks a little like a lost puppy. 

"Was it something you said, maybe?" Ronald tilts his head, examining the possibility.

"No you idiot! It was probably what you said!" He retorts. He follows this up with a sigh, before clambering back to his feet.

"Think it over... what could have possibly happened." Ronald said rather reasonably for someone with a major hang over. "I mean, some pretty embarrassing stuff went down. That thing about the tutu was hilarious!"

"That can't be it!" Grell said firmly as he ran the nights events over in his head. 

"Yeah, it didn't exactly seem to bother him that much at the time." Ronald downed a glass of water before sinking into his very messy couch. 

"That and it wasn't true." Grell pointed out, forgetting himself a little. "At least I don't think so." He corrected remembering that he wasn't really meant to know that Will had a much darker secret. Was that what was bothering him?

"Ugh, whatever my head hurts." Ronald moaned. Grell shrugged and walked over to the door.

"Never mind. I'm going home, see ya Ronnie." And with that he grabbed his high heels and trudged solemnly from the apartment. Part of him considered going to find Will. Everything had been so perfect for those few minutes last night that he wanted desperately to work out what he had done wrong and if there was anything he could do to fix it. And heck he would literally do anything!

"Will... I love you." He whispered staring up at the sky as if the breeze might carry his words to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anybody get what I was talking about with all the stuff that happened to Will in this chapter. Cos it's something that happened to me quite recently and it really freaked me out that I just broke down like that. Either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	9. New Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot for the life of me remember what I usually write in these summaries. I think I left you on a cliff hanger? Not sure so I won’t spoil anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Anon brought it to my attention, that my idiotic self accidentally reposted the last chapter instead of a new one. So here’s the new one, hope you all enjoy :)

The first thing William T. Spears did when he got into work the next day, fully recovered from emotional stress (or so he liked to believe) was go over to Grell's office. He didn't know what he was going to say when he got there but figured it was one of those situations where the more you planned it the more there was to go wrong. Maybe he should have planned something though, because his heart seemed to be beating at triple it's normal speed as he headed down the mostly grey and uninteresting corridor. 

Near the end of the corridor was a sudden burst of red in the form of a non-regulation crimson painted office door, the words 'Miss Sutcliff' printed across the top. Now that he thought about it he probably should be doing more to respect Grell's decision to be referred to as 'miss'. He didn't quite understand it but he didn't see any reason not to accept it. A bit like he had eventually accepted that no matter how many times he penalised him - no, her! - about the door she had still refused to reprint it. Somehow coming to this realisation had calmed him down a little, not much, but a little. 

Eventually after many minutes of deep breaths and building up courage he knocked on the door.

"Grell? Can I speak to you a moment?" There was no reply. "Grell, please?!" Still nothing. He waited for nearly ten minutes, resulting in a few odd glances from passing Reapers, the whole ordeal making him want to disappear again. With a heavy heart he eventually turned away and wandered back to his own office.

So Grell didn't want to talk to him. It wasn't a big deal... ok it was killing him! But he could hardly blame her. He wouldn't want to talk to himself in her position either. Didn't stop him feeling like crap though. 

When he reached his office he looked at his pile of unfinished paperwork and chose to ignore it in favour of rearranging his paper clip collection. He was just beginning to categorise the red plastic ones from smallest to largest when there was a sharp knock on his door followed by a neat brown head of hair hidden behind a stack of paper bobbing into the room.

"Oh, Humphries," he nodded briefly at the young reaper before gesturing to the left hand corner of his desk. "Just leave it there," with the paperwork dumped Alan smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait,"

"Yes boss?" He inclined his head to the side, a slight nervousness flickering in his eyes. 

"You're friends with Sutcliff right?" He asked.

"Umm, I guess so." He still looked nervous, but now he looked confused as well. "Why? If it's about that sleep over of Ronnie's I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I mean..."

"No it's not, don't worry so much." The boy stopped stuttering but still seemed worried about his chances survival inside of the office. "I was just wondering if you would pass on a message for me, she seems to be avoiding me." 

"Oh, yes sir." Something about the sentence seemed to make him relax more, but William didn't have a clue what it was. 

"Just tell her I would like to talk, whenever she's ready." 

"Sure! And sir?" Will nodded letting Alan continue. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you think she's avoiding you?"

"I went down to her office earlier and she... umm... kind of refusedtoopenthedoor." He mumbled the last bit at the table as he looked down and away from Alan's gaze. Once again he wasn't sure why he was embarrassed/upset but it felt like he had failed his job if he couldn't even get his subordinates to open the door.

"Umm... sir," Alan looked like he was on the verge of laughing a little. "That's because Sutcliff has been out of office all day." This made William breathe a silent breath of relief. "I think he's visiting the Phantomhive manor or something again... oh wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that..." and with that the reaper dashed out the door and down in the direction of the staff room. 

"Damn that butler." William groaned. "I so wish I had clearance to kill him!" There was little he could do about it though.

 

"Grell get OUT!" There was a smoky blackness spreading up the walls but the red haired reaper simply smirked.

"But Bassy! I only just got here," she protested playfully. "Surely you wouldn't be opposed to spending some time with an innocent maiden in distress?" She batted her eyelids at him and he looked for a moment like he might puke.

"I have personally seen you dissect several people with that infernal death scythe of yours," Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "By no stretch of the imagination could you be referred to as innocent. Now get out! The young master and I have cases to deal with and we can't have nosy reapers getting in the way."

"Aww, but I'm off duty. Surely a Reaper and a demon can learn to love and appreciate each other! Must we always be such fierce enemies?!" Grell pouted knowing this was a lost cause.

"No!"

"Hmph! Fine, goodbye my darling Sebastian!" So much for a distraction from the mess her life had become these last few weeks. She hadn't wanted much, just a little practice for her acting skills and a chance to run off some pent up energy in battle. But she had neither the strength or the will to bother Sebastian for long and eventually complied with his request. At this rate it was going to be a tough year at the dispatch. Surely a little time, a little space and Will and Grell could return to their age long dance of cat and mouse. But deep in Grell's heart she knew, she couldn't bear to have everything return to normal. She was tired of chasing and never once catching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's it going? How's your day been? Enjoying work/school at the mo? I feel like I don't ask you guys how your life is often enough so there :) have a nice day guys.


	10. Hearts don’t Break Aound Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald almost gets messed up in other people’s business again, and William tries to pick up the pieces of what might have been the start of his first real relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii Darlings!!!! Sorry it’s been so ridiculously long since I updated this, I’ve been spending sometime and this time I swear I’ve written all the follow up chapters so hopefully I’ll get this fic finished before long. I hope you enjoy what’s left!

I Ronald Knox had an inexplicable sense of foreboding when he woke up that morning. He wasn’t sure why, he had double checked that all his work had been completed on time, and he couldn’t think of a single additional engagement he had that day. Maybe it was his girlfriend’s birthday? No, probably not, and chances were he’d have a new one by next week anyhow. The feeling stalked him almost all day, right through his first reaping and into his morning paperwork, but nothing had happened so far. It wasn’t until after lunch when he went to hand in said paperwork that things began to get more serious. 

He was just trying to open the door to his boss’s office, his arms too full of files to function properly, when he heard the distinct sound of someone pacing behind the door. 

“Grell, it was an accident, I never meant...” a voice (almost certainly William’s) said. “If I explain could you maybe.... Ugh No!” This was followed by the definitive sound of a book slamming onto a desk and in a matter of seconds the door flew open and Spears Senpai himself marched straight past without even acknowledging Ronald’s presence. 

Now he had sourced the feeling it didn’t seem half as frightening anymore, and so after a slight detour to dump his work on William’s desk, he followed. They went down a multitude of similar looking plain dispatch corridors, before finally arriving in a room Ronald was certain he hadn’t seen before. It was a library, but not the cinematic record library, an ordinary one. Well not completely ordinary, as most books had titles like ‘soul reaping decorum’ or ‘demons contracts: the need to know guide’ but apart from that, ordinary. William stopped in a dusty looking section titled ‘rule books’ and proceeded to flick furiously through a volume on the situations in which a Reaper is permitted to engage in conflict with a demon. He was starting to think that maybe there wasn’t any thing interesting about his boss’s behaviour at all, and considered returning to work when the all too familiar click of non-regulation heels sounded along the corridor and William stuffed the book under the table faster than Ronald could blink. 

Grell too seemed to have a set destination in the library, which was curious since he was fairly certain Grell didn’t read, but then again she must have picked up all that Shakespeare somewhere. When she first laid eyes on Will, she froze, before laughing nervously and winking half-heartedly at him. Then with a quick flick of her red head she moved on, muttering quietly under her breath. 

To William T Spears it was like the world had ended again, his heart was beating so fast all over again, in fact he was shocked that he hadn’t had a heart attack yet these last few days. She had looked so pained... taking a deep breath he struggled to his feet, his knees nearly failing him thrice over. 

By the time he reached her corner of the library she was already bent over a thick black volume, forehead creased in concentration. He took a deep breath and tried to think of something deep and meaningful and romantic to say. Something that blasted demon could conjure up in a heartbeat. 

“What are you reading there Sutcliff?” Is what he actually said. 

“Huh?” She looked up, eyes tinted orange in the lamplight. “Oh silly Will! This would hardly interest you.” She laughed, hurriedly placing the volume back on the shelf and standing in front of it. “Did- did you want to talk to me about something?” She asked. 

“Yes, I did in fact.” He replied, his voice coming out in familiar business like tones. He tried to clear his throat but failed, and so sat down opposite her and tried to breathe more steadily. His eyes flicked along the wooden swirls in the table top as he tried to string a coherent sentence together. “I’m sorry.” He said bluntly. “I was going to try explain I think, or beg forgiveness, or something but it really doesn’t seem worth it now.” 

“Will...” when he finally looked up at her she was grinning falsely at him. “Oh don’t get your pants all in a twist darling,” She laughed, flicking silken red strands over her shoulder. Will’s hand twitched remembering how soft that hair had been. “Every Lady has a mix up or fling with someone respectable at some point. I’m hardly offended, in fact it was a fun night! If you ever get bored again call me.” She winked again and started to leave, but Will managed to pull himself back to his feet and block the entrance to that particular alcove of the library. “Will Darling.” She frowned at him, but he ignored her and stepped toward her. At first she stumbled away but he finally caught up and wrapped his arms round her, breathing softly into that incredible red hair. 

“I didn’t mean that,” he murmured, suddenly calmer in her presence. “I love you, whatever you think of me now, I just wanted to apologise for running away.” Slowly and cautiously she returned his embrace. 

“Why did you run away?” She asked quietly. “I tried looking up ways to remember my past in the hope I could work it out, but I keep hitting dead ends...” he let go of her and intertwined their fingers like she’d done that day on the cliff. 

“I told you I was scared didn’t I? I guess I just panicked. It wouldn’t be the first time, I’ve always run away from stuff I couldn’t deal with.”

“My Will, run away?” She laughed. “Never Darling! It’s ok, I don’t mind.” She kissed him gently on the cheek. “I love you darling!” 

He couldn’t help smiling and drew her closer, “I’ll get through this,” he whispered. “I promise.” Then he kissed her properly, a gentleman’s kiss really. What it should have been like first time around. “Now, if you don’t mind I have paperwork I’ve neglected for the past three days.” 

“Three days?!” Her laughter filled the air. “Who are you and what have you done with my Will?” 

“Who are you and what have you done with my work ethic!” He replied allowing his face to break into a smile.


	11. Galaway Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will faces the Wrath of Grell’s protective older brother figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to run out of appropriate chapter titles XD still have no idea where I’m going to use ‘Nancy Mulligan’ but I’ll work it out. Anyway, ‘Galway Girl’ because William thinks Grell is strong and perfect and amazing.

William found it strange how so much could change in someone's life, and yet the simplest things seemed to stay the same. After having his whole world flipped upside down for him, it was strange to return to the humdrum routine of regular death. After the late start he had dived straight into all the long forgotten and neglected paperwork from the last few days. Despite the way the majority of the world viewed things, he found paperwork extremely enjoyable. Overtime not so much, everyone needed a break now and then, but paperwork was great. Sorting, organising, filling in gaps, even correcting the mistakes on everyone else's work was somehow a nice way to pass the time. And although he'd never let on to the rest of the dispatch, he found it quite comical looking over some of the stuff his subordinates had written. 

He also loved the structure the day took. The way he could almost predict at exactly what point someone would come and interrupt him, or how many incidents in which he was required to yell at someone would occur before lunch time. For example, Grell always burst into his office roughly ten minutes before lunch break to try convince him to join her for a coffee. In fact give it another minute or two... ok maybe five? Ok where was she? 

Thirty seconds before the clock hit twelve he heard the reassuring click clack of red and black heels heading towards him. Before he knew it a cascade of red had spiralled into the room, slim arms wrapping around him from behind, a chin on his shoulder and a pair of lips on his cheek. 

"You're late." He murmured continuing to scribble away on his report file. 

"Huh?" 

"You're ten minutes late." He stated placing the pen down on the table.

"No, it's exactly 12:30, lunch time!" She gestured pointedly at the clock. 

"You usually arrive precisely ten minutes before break." 

"Aww, Will!" She exclaimed. "You remember stuff like that?" He couldn’t help but smile at this, turning around to kiss Grell quickly before gathering up all his stuff. 

"Of course, I have to plan my time table around your 'untimely' interruptions. How else would I ever get any work done?" He held out his hand a little nervously. He had absolutely no idea if this was what couples did but it seemed like it felt right. Grell intertwined her fingers with his and they headed down the hall way. She tossed her head back and laughed as they talked, occasionally sharing some 'high quality gossip' as she called it, with him. The soft 'click clack' of her heels was comforting despite all the regulations they were breaking. A small part of him was disgusted for even thinking about it but the rest of him was too happy to care. 

Then another pair of shoes joined the sound of theirs, gradually increasing in volume. As they neared the right angle turn in the corridor the nervousness returned. A dark haired reaper, one William only vaguely recognised walked past them. The shoes began to decrease in volume again, and eventually they were heard no more. Will breathed a small sigh of relief and Grell stopped walking.

"Will Darling?" She was trying her best not to sound over concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he waved it off casually as if there really was nothing wrong.

"Will?" She had that pleading look on her face.

"Honestly, I don't even know. But it doesn't matter, I'm not going to let it happen again." He adjusted his glasses slightly and smiled at her.

"Never fear Darling! I'll help you!" They intertwined their fingers again. "Besides, there's nothing to fear from that guy." She gestured at the corridor that the guy had just gone down. "He was on that one initiation course we ran. You know, the one where everyone thought we were already sleeping together."

"Grell!" William sighed, not nearly as irritated as he was pretending. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"What do you want to do with me?" She winked suggestively.

"Grell!"

Eventually after much more affectionate squabbling, William often fighting the reflex reaction to bash Grell over the head with his death scythe, they reached the cafeteria. Will began to freak out a little again, but simply squeezed Grell's hand tighter as if it was a lifeline for him. He refused to let go, even as Grell led him past rows of tables, filled with reapers staring at him in shock. Eventually he found himself sitting at a table vaguely near the far left hand corner of the room. He could still feel all the stares on the back of his neck, but chose to ignore them, focussing instead on the white-grey grain of the table surface.

They were accompanied, it seemed, by Knox - no, Ronald. He needed to start calling some of these guys by their first names or it was going to be dreadfully awkward. Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby were there too, along with that girl Ronald liked - Lily?

"Erm..." the girl said tilting her head at them slightly. "Don't you two want to get some food or something?"

"Excellent point, Lucie!" Ronald laughed. So it was Lucie, not Lily. "Isn't my girlfriend so smart!" He laughed although William doubted very much that he would still have the same girlfriend in a few weeks time. Instead, he turned his attention to the food - or lack there of - that he was going to have to deal with. He glanced over at where the collection hatch was, right on the other side of the room, past all those staring faces. He paled further if that was possible.

"I'll get it." Grell laughed lightly, standing up. "Your usual Will Darling?" He nodded in response, not wanting to question how she knew what his 'usual' was. As soon as she was gone Ronald, Alan and Eric all turned their eyes on him. Lucie simply filed her nails, oblivious.

"So boss, what's going on, huh?!" Eric accused. "Because I suggest you step carefully around our precious little redhead."

"I-I..." Will hardly knew what to say.

"If you break her heart...!" Ronald began.

"Enough!" Will finally relaxed. And by relaxed, I mean he sat up straight, adjusted his glasses, and set a serious, superior glare on his face. "This is positively the most cliche conversation I've ever been forced to bear witness to." His voice was steady and rhythmical like always. "And I was there when Grell declared her love for that Phantomhive demon using only the most cliched lines of Shakespeare to do so. Honestly, you are all being ridiculous."

"See, I told you." Alan murmured glancing at his blonde boyfriend. "He only ever acts all scared like that around Grell. It's not normal." 

"So that's what this is!" Eric snapped. "You're totally playing her. Get off our table you bastard!" He flapped his hands in a shooing manner in William's face. William simply held onto his glasses and leaned back out of range. 

"I can assure you it's nothing of the sort." He muttered amongst dodging several attempts to get rid of him. 

"Oh yeah... prove it!" Ronald yelled. "Go on, I dare you."

"And how do you intend I go about that?" Ronald's face contorted into an expression of pure concentration. 

"I don't know! Just-!"

"Just nothing." Will smiled happily. "And if you yell like that again in the cafeteria, I'll have to issue even more over time." Ronald backed off and bowed his head, picking angrily at his food with a plastic fork. Suddenly there was another flurry of red, similar to the one that had burst into his office every day for a hundred years, and Grell sat down. She pushed a tray with a cucumber sandwich in front of him before glaring at Ronald, Eric and Alan. 

"Does someone want to tell me why you've all been bullying my boyfriend?" She asked, emerald eyes levelling them with her gaze.

"Umm..."

"It's fine." Will smiled and turned to face her. "We've sorted it all out."

"No we have-!" 

"No we haven't what? Eric?" Grell smiled a little. "Everyone had secrets you know, don't judge my Will Darling unless you think you know the whole picture."

"Well if you say so..." Ronald smiled sheepishly. "Take good care of her Mr. Spears!" And with that, he tossed his tray away and marched from the room, Lucie clinging to his arm, still completely oblivious. 

"Wow," William murmured. "He just does what you tell him like that?"

"Feminine charm, Darling!" She examined her nails before tucking into her lunch, a bacon and chicken panini and an acompanying slice of red velvet cake. 

"I guess so..."

"So are you alright...?" She asked. "Not freaking out or anything?" She asked it so kindly that Will felt his heart melt into a puddle in a single instance. At hearing this Eric and Alan's eyes darted around the room, slightly guilty looks on their faces as they realised what Grell meant by 'the whole picture'. Clearly they didn't know their boss as well as they thought.

"Feminine charm works wonders." He laughed lightly in disbelief. "I'm good now." But Grell didn't seem to be listening. Instead she was staring at him in awe, which was... confusing?

"Will, you said feminine... eeeekkkkk!!!"

"Oh right, about that." He smiled again. "I wanted to apologise for how disrespectful I've been all these years. It wasn't fair to you."

"Will..."

"I love you Grell."

"Aww!!!" There were practically love hearts pouring from Eric and Alan's eyes. "You two are just adorable!"

"Shut it Slingphries!" Grell bashed them both over the head. "How dare you ruin this romantic moment for me?! Now Will, where were we." She fluttered her eye lashes at her and he sighed. 

"Never mind love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come to the horrid realisation that there’s a huge plot hole on this. If it’s 100 years after Grell and William died, then it’s 10 years after they meet Ciel, meaning Eric and Alan died 10 years ago... WHYYYYYYY????!?!?!?!


	12. Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Named because of the happy vibe in most of this chapter

You know the song 'I'm walking on sunshine'? Well the 19th century version of that was constantly playing on repeat in Grell Sutcliff's head as she walked to work that day. Ok, maybe skipped would be a better word since there were so many skips in her step that she was hardly even walking anymore. Her life seemed to have suddenly had it’s brightness turned up, which shouldn’t be possible considering Will's dull and serious demeanour, but she had never seen him that way. Something about just saying the words 'Will loves me' in her head made her heart skip a beat, because this time, she wasn't saying it to try convince herself it was true, but because she knew it was true. And what was more, he was taking her on an actual date! coffee shop date to be precise. It was sweet, simple, very William. She had the perfect dress picked out too, red fabric swishing about her knees as she strolled along the pavement. She only had to finish all her paperwork on time first. Honestly, if Will had had this paperwork for dates idea sooner she would never have been such a slacker the rest of her death. Oh what it was to be dead on a glorious day like this! So much better than being alive. 

Reaching his office only a few minutes late she grabbed at the stash of collection papers on her desk and flicked through them, timetabling them into her plan for the day. Amelia Collins, needed reaping at ten; Benjamin Dunn, at two thirty, scheduled to die on a trip to the dentist poor thing; and Ella Heron, at six pm. So that would leave just enough time to file each of their reports before reaping, and still make her lunch date with Will. Perfect. 

Ok not perfect. This was why Will was always warning her about double checking the case files. Amelia Collins: dies in a CHAINSAW MASSACRE at ten. 

This was also why she was supposed to wear the reaper uniform whilst on duty, as now her carefully picked out dress was soaked through with some wench’s blood. Well, it was now half past ten, leaving Grell roughly an hour and a half until her lunch date. It wasn't going to be quite as perfect as she thought, but if she ran home now she should have time to grab a change of clothes and make it back in time.

Legging it through the streets of London in blood stained rags sort of reminded Grell of a princess story, and of course Will was her dashing prince, destined to save her and spend their happily ever after with her... Ok, now she really was over dramatising things. She sighed, pushing open the bright red door of her apartment and making a beeline for the closet. 

 

The replacement outfit was chosen after at least half an hour, Black jeans, a lacy red top and her usual heels. It wasn’t nearly as good as her other dress, but it would have to do. Now just another half an hour on hair and make up, a lady had to look her best. Then a quick glance at her watch and she set off again at top speed. With ten minutes to make it back to the dispatch she was terrified she would be too late. After all everyone knew William’s views on tardiness. But she did make it, sliding into her office seat and arranging paperwork around her in a somewhat strategic fashion just before the door clicked open and her boss walked in. 

“Will Darling!” She exclaimed, following it up with a quick peck on the lips. He smiled at her and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

“All that effort on make up goes to waste if you run the whole way here.” He sighed.

“I-I,” well the plan of making him assume she’d been there the whole time had failed. “Does it really look that bad?” She asked.

“Of course not.” Will smiled. Will smiling always lifted her heart a little. “My Office just happens to have a window facing out toward the drive, I saw you run past. Honestly with the amount of time you spend in there I would have thought you already knew.” 

“I-I,” 

“Come on,” William laughed, “do you want that coffee date or what?” 

They laughed and set off down the corridor, smiling in casual conversation. Never in her life had Grell felt so at ease. 

The coffee date was perfect. For someone as stoic and antisocial as Will she had assumed something like this would have to be a work in progress but it ran smoother than clockwork. They paid heir bill and got up to leave, walking hand in hand out into the fresh air. 

Then Grell felt a tap on her shoulder and spun round, probably whipping whoever it was in the face with all that hair of hers. 

“Excuse me miss,” the person said. “Do you know where I can find the Grim reaper dispatch? It’s only my second day and I’m afraid I’m lost already.” The person was a young girl, pretty, probably died in her early twenties. Grell couldn’t help feel a twinge of jealousy. Long red hair and feminine features were all she had ever wanted, and this girl not only had them but wore them with such grace and style as well. 

“Yeah sure, darling-!” Grell laughed about to turn around and give some directions when she saw William’s face. “-um it’s that way,” she gestured vaguely in the right direction instead, and the girl ran off. “Will?” She asked quietly. His face was deathly pale. “You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“I did.” He whispered, “Don’t you realise? That was Spida Sutcliff.”


	13. Supermarket Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the past comes back to haunt you, but you don’t even know it.

Grell’s... well Grell’s sister she guessed had now been at the dispatch for nearly a fortnight. The girl seemed nice enough; got along well with Ronnie and the others, and always finished up paperwork on time. And despite hours of sleep lost on the night the girl first appeared, constantly worrying about how William would react, and whether this would be the thing that ruined all her happiness so far, nothing appeared to have actually changed. Sure, Will often seemed nervous when the girl was around, and maybe was a little more work focussed now (if that was even possible!), but he still found time to spend with Grell, and treated her just the same as he had on that very first date of theirs. 

Despite her primary unease at the situation, the more time went by, the more she felt a growing desire to get to know Spida better. She was after all, Grell’s sister and although she remembered little about her she was certain that she had loved her once. 

“Mhm... hey Grell, uh... Miss Sutcliff,” she looked up from her paperwork to spy the girl standing awkwardly at the door. 

“Yes dear, what can I do for you?” Grell asked with her usual exuberant flair. 

“I was wondering if you could direct me to Mr. Spears’ office.” She asked politely. 

At this Grell froze. She played it off as if she was contemplating on whether she had the time, but inside her heart was racing. Such an innocent, lovable young woman, and yet everything about the sister she had once loved screamed danger. She hardly knew what to do, she couldn’t deny the girl the answer forever, Will was their boss for goodness sake! But at the same time she couldn’t bare to think of poor heartbroken William alone with this girl who wouldn’t even recognise his name. 

“I’m sorry,” Grell said making her decision. “He’s fully booked with board meetings all day. Could I help you instead.” 

“I don’t think so. Except... no I shouldn’t.” The girl’s eyebrows knitted together in a similar way to Grell’s as she thought. “But maybe... I don’t suppose you would know if I’ve done anything to upset Mr. Spears would you?” She asked nervously. “I know it’s not my place, but he always looks so angry whenever I come near him.” Spida’s face was bright red now, green eyes fixed on the floor. Grell could help but feel a slight pang of sympathy for her.

“Oh don’t worry,” she laughed, reaching for her nail polish to give her something to do. “Will Darling has always been like that. He likes to try scare the newbies if he can.” She presented as her excuse, most people were unable to decipher between Will’s glares and his looks of fear. “Just make sure to hand your paperwork in on time and you should be fine.”

“Thank you very much!” Her sister exclaimed, before bowing her head politely and rushing off down the corridor. 

A smile couldn’t seem to help itself from creeping onto Grell’s face. 

“So what do you think of our new little red head?” Grell looked up to see her favourite ginger reaper leaning against the door. “Feeling threatened that hair of hers will steal your spotlight?” He laughed. 

“Oh Ronnie,” she marched out the door flicking her own hair in his direction. “We both know no one will ever be as fabulous as me!” She winked quickly at him, before making her way down the corridor. 

 

It was noon when William heard a sharp knock on his door. His day had been dreadfully dull so far, Grell was on field duty most of the day, only planning to stop back in about half a hours time, and although that made it easier to work Will found he missed having some red in his life every now and then. 

When he opened the door he quietly reprimanded himself on being careful what he wished for, as the slightly nervous looking form of Spida Sutcliff stood staring at the floor. 

“Miss Sutcliff.” He greeted curtly. 

“Oh, Mr. Spears!” She said seeming rather surprised. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

“Well, this is my office.” He replied, keeping his voice blunt. 

“Oh, Miss Sutcliff... as in Senior Sutcliff... she said you had board meetings all day.” She replied.

Will vaguely wondered if he should question why she was here, given that she thought he would be out, but decided against it. “Is there something I can help you with?” He asked instead. 

“Uhh, yes.” She mumbled. “I was wondering what the procedure was for reapers who retained their memories?” She asked, still shaking in her regulation flats. “I thought it would go away but my human life... I still...”

“Sit down.” Will ordered locking his office door behind them. Once again his eyes flitted around the room in a slight panic until they landed on a set of perfectly organised encyclopaedias and he relaxed a little. “General procedure is to report it to the superiors immediately. However I have seen your record and suspect you have questions.” He said, a slight white lie but he didn’t want to jeopardise his position by letting anything slip about his own memory predicament. She didn’t speak. “I’ll make some tea,” he sighed, walking over to a cabinet at the side. One of the advantages of a private office was his own kitchenette; very useful for pulling all nighters. Placing two mugs on the sideboard, he turned to boil the water. 

“Are you and Grell together?” His red headed guest asked out of the blue. He could hear her fidgeting behind him as the chair scraped against the floor. 

“I uh... “ he muttered. “That information isn’t something I can disclose.” He replied in a somewhat more professional manner. 

“Makes sense I guess,” Spida murmured. “We look a lot alike.”

“That would be true.” Will replied turning to fill the mugs, One blue one red that Grell had bought him a lifetime ago on their death day (probably a coincidence) but he’d kept them. The blue one seemed to have a few drops of water in the bottom of it that he was certain hadn’t been there before, but he filled both regardless before placing them on the table and sitting behind his desk. Spida grabbed the red mug straight away, and cradled it like a comfort blanket as she carefully watched Will. 

“Did you ever love me?” She asked quietly. 

Wanting to avoid the question as long as possible, Will raised his mug to his lips and pretended to take a long sip. It smelt rather strange, the same as Grell’s hair. Roses, tea wasn’t supposed to smell like roses. It seemed to be drawing him in slowly, drowning him in goodness. Then he heard Spida’s chair squeak again, her eyes carefully examining him from the corner of his eye. This was all wrong. His mind spiralled in search for some kind of plan, until he reached a conclusion and calmly looked up.

When he put the mug back down his eyes met hers, wide green spheres of innocence, and their gaze held for a handful of seconds. Then her face morphed into a wicked smirk, and William was sure a tint of crimson flashed in her supposedly emerald eyes. 

“Say you love me William.” She ordered with inexpressible confidence, leaning across the table toward him, her chin rested on the back of her hand. 

“Spida...” he murmured. “I... I love you.” He didn’t break eye contact once, and she nodded in approval. 

“And what about that churlish older brother of mine?” She asked.

“Grell is nothing but a nuisance to this whole department,” he replied, the words sounding bitter in his mouth, but he grimaced and continued despite it. 

“Do you love him?” She asked, watching him carefully again.

“How could I?” He replied, “I have you.”

“Perfect,” her eyes gleamed and she leapt to her feet, hooking her arm through his and heading gaily down the corridor with him, chatting happily about reapers and her time in the dispatch so far. Half way down the second corridor Grell emerged around a corner. 

“Will Darling~!” She exclaimed, attempting to throw her arms around him. He dodged and kept walking like he barely knew she was there, feeling his own stomach churn as he did so. “Will...?” She called after him, but he kept walking.

“Will...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuunnnnn! Cliff hanger ending... sort of? What do you think so far?


	14. Happier

“Sutcliff Senpai?” A voice asked in the near distance. “Grell? Grell...?”

The red haired reaper ignored it, staring solemnly at her desk. She hadn’t cried yet, fabulous red reapers never cried, it would ruin her mascara, but she had been teetering on the edge of it all day. Her eyes flicked casually to the wall where the clock indicated she had five more minutes to survive before she was allowed to portal home again. In normal circumstances she would have already left, but rules and regulations meant so much to Will that she couldn’t bear the thought of abandoning them now. She was even slightly tempted to abandon her red coat and cut her hair for tomorrow just to make a point, but she simply loved them too much. After all, the dispatch would be dreadfully dull without her little splash of colour in it. 

At five o’clock she sighed and begun to pack away her things, still ignoring almost anyone who approached her, stumbling through the world like a phantom. 

“Where are you going, Agent Sutcliff?” A voice asked as she tried to leave. This time she looked up, recognising the voice all too well. 

“Spida.” She tried and failed to keep the venom from her voice. 

“I believe Mr. Spears has scheduled you for overtime.” She stated with a slight hint of disgust on her voice. “You’re to stay until eight today.” With that she turned to leave, Grell blinking in frustration behind her. 

Part of her wanted to fight, to scream at the insolent little bitch who had dared mess everything up that she had worked so hard for. But at the same time she simply couldn’t be bothered, and decided to curl up in the corner of her office, devoting the next three hours to not crying. 

By about half six she was sick of it, sick of being miserable, sick of sitting still as shivering sobs wracked through her body and slowly scrambled to her feet. A quick touch up on her makeup and she strolled out her office with as much confidence as she’d ever had. Two feet down the corridor and she spied the little wench chatting casually on the phone with someone. It hadn’t really been in her plan to confront Spida, but now that the girl was here, she felt the anger build up inside her and leapt, chainsaw at the hand. 

Her ‘little sister’ dodged neatly and deflected the scythe to the side with a small metal implement. Taking a step back, Grell’s face formed what she hoped was a menacing scowl as she identified it. A silver butter knife. 

“Mister Grell,” the young reaper mocked, her voice morphing into the familiar seductive drone of the one and only Phantomhive butler. “I must admit I didn’t expect you would figure this out so quickly, I suspect I’ll have to wrap up my investigation quickly. A week should do it.”

“A week?!” Grell was stunned, it made no sense that Sebastian could be here, it wasn’t logical, but it was true. For once though, it seemed that the demon had made a mistake, he had revealed himself. “Please!” She tossed her hair again. “As if you won’t be dead in the next few minutes. As soon as I notify Will-“

“Your funeral.” The demon laughed. 

“You-“ Grell was lost for words, frustration taking over. She stamped her foot, glared at him, and simply yelled, “WHAT THE HELL-??”

“Oh, having a little tantrum are we?” Sebastian teased, finally deeming it an appropriate time to transform back into his regular self, red hair darkening and receding back into his head as he grew in height. His clothes morphed into a black must as they slowly shifted into his traditional, boring black uniform. He grinned maniacally at her. “Try whatever you like mister Sutcliff,” He said, “your irritating little ‘Will Darling’ is completely under my control. One word and he’d throw himself off a cliff at my command. He’s rather attached to that pathetic sister of yours, I could tell from the moment he laid eyes in her that he knew exactly who she was. It’s been a rather amusing trip but I feel like your part in this is over. If you would kindly return to your office mister Sutcliff.”

Grell stood stunned for a moment, before she slowly stepped back one heel at a time, before storming angrily back to her office. Once there she did the only thing she could think of. 

“Ronnie!” She yelled at her phone. “Pick up! Pick up you bastard... please!”

After almost a life time of sobs and frustration (Grelle nearly broke the phone twice!) he finally picked up.

“Ronald!” She yelled.

“Geez...” Came a drowsy voice from the other end. “It’s the middle of the night Senpai, maybe in the morning...”

“Ronald Knox don’t you dare put that phone down!” She yelled. 

“Ok, ok...” he murmured.

“Ronnie! It’s only 10 o’clock!” She snapped.

“Death, how drunk was I?” He wondered to himself.

“Great,” Grell groaned. “Just what I need, my only help inebriated. Call up Slingphries would you, I need the three of you at the dispatch as fast as possible.”

“Why in the hell...” Ronald started, “can’t this wait till tomorrow?”

“No! No it can’t Ronnie! There’s a demon inside the dispatch!” She took a few deep breaths. “It’s her Ronnie! Spida, she’s a demon, you have to... you have to help me.”

“Grell,” Came a somewhat sympathetic voice from the end of the phone. “I get it. What Mr. Spears did to you was horrible, but I can’t do anything now. Go to sleep, I promise it will seem better in the morning.”

“Ronnie... Ronnie no! Don’t- I...” but he had already hung up the phone.


	15. Nancy Mulligan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again dodgy title but this one had to fit somewhere! Guess it’s sort of because Grell start school taking control of things like Nancy and William in the song take control of their lives? No idea really XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a random inspiration in this chapter to add a really random character, but I think it makes it awesome. Keep in mind with this one that it is in fact 10 years since we first meet Ciel

Grell paced with an exact rage back and forth across her apartment. After Ronnie she had called up Eric, who hadn’t even answered, and would have tried Alan (where one goes the other follows and all that) but the shy little brunette had never trusted her with his phone number. There was no one else in the entire dispatch that she was even a close acquaintance to. They either hated her or feared her, and unless someone else had been stuck on overtime - unlikely given that Sebas-chan held the reins - all her hopes had run out. There was a fair amount of wall punching, desk kicking and chair smashing. The whole office would have been torn to shreds but she had been forced to leave her precious death scythe in the hands of that demon. As handsome as he was, he was NOT in her good books right now. 

Then she heard something that could make her smile on any day, today it was like the sweetest music to her ears. The soft clip of shoes strolling past her office door. 

Grinning ear to ear she reached through and pulled the dazed reaper through the doorway. A blonde girl, died In her twenties perhaps, vaguely familiar although Grell could hardly recall a name. Spying a rather unique death scythe at her side Grell grinned again; Retrieval decision, meaning she could actually put up a fight.

“Hey! What do you think-“ the girl span around in a flurry to glare sharply at him, luminous eyes framed by a delicate pair of spectacles with an ornamental pink ribbon on one side. Her gaze softened slightly as she absorbed Grell’s image.

“I know you...” she murmured slowly. “From The Campania.” The switch flicked in Grell’s head. 

“Wait!” She exclaimed. “You were that brat’s fiancée! How did you end up here?!”

“Same way everyone does.” The girl murmured. “Perhaps I should introduce myself properly, it’s been a while. I’m Elizabeth Midford. I never guessed that it had been reapers aboard that boat.”

“Oh yes!” Grell grinned. “You were the wench who tried to dress me in all that flowery lacy rot back when I worked for Madame Red.”

“That was you?!”

“Needs must darling, that business had an unfortunate end anyhow, which I’d rather not discuss.” Grell tossed her hair over her shoulder as she gazed at the young reaper. She seemed to have only been a month or two out of the academy. How long had it been... seven years? Ten years? And that brat was still busy ruling the world... what the girl must have gone through. “Say, Elizabeth Darling, how come you didn’t get your memory wiped like all the rest?” Grell asked.

“Oh that,” Lizzie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I asked about that on a first day. I was told it’s an additional level of punishment for anyone who has ever touched a demon in their human life.”

“Oh,” Grell could hardly remember what had happened, but she imagined Sebastian descending on her sister and her Will leaping forward to try wrestle the demon off her, but it would have made no difference. 

“Anyway, if we’re finished here.” Lizzie brushed off her skirt and stood up, “I only came back for a... a keepsake let’s say. Good day Mr Sutcliff.” 

“Not so fast.” Grell reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Remember your fiancée’s butler at all? Ever wonder why he was so perfect at his job.”

“I know he’s a demon.” The blonde replied bluntly.

“Well demons can shapeshift into the souls they’ve consumed and that little trick got him inside the dispatch.” Grell said. “He has Senior Spears under his control and if I do much as move an inch he’ll have Spears kill himself. It is your duty as a reaper to protect the dispatch.”

“So is yours.” Lizzie replied. “As the best reaper of the century I should expect you to have ignored the threat and engaged. Protecting dispatch information and data from the hands of demons should be more important than one Supervisor. I refuse to do my duty if you won’t do yours.” She said firmly. “Besides, a battle would mess up my hair and I can’t stand the idea of not being cute anymore.” She shot a false smile at Grell, but to anyone else it would have been fairly convincing.

“I can’t let him kill William.” Grell said bluntly. 

“Grell Sutcliff.” The blonde said firmly, “I more than anyone would love to tear into that devil of a creature, but I cannot unless you tell me what is so important that you refuse to take action.”

“Love,” Grell laughed. “Pathetic but true.”

“Love is for fools.”

“And if you help me,” Grell looked deep into those green eyes, “I promise I’ll let you’ve the one to reap Ciel Phantomhive’s Soul once it’s all over.”

“What do you need me to do?” 

————

William T Spears felt his shoulders droop as he watched Spida return, Grell’s scythe in hand. He Had to focus all his energy on simply blocking out images of Grell lying broken or dead somewhere. Spida was a reaper now... what was she doing to them all? He had no idea what was going on here, but something deep in his core told him things were most definitely worse than they seemed. 

The door to the break room opened and a reaper he vaguely recognised walked in calmly. She was one of the newer recruits, supposedly a wizard with her scythe, some were even rumouring her to be as good as Grell. Spida scowled at her but she seemed relatively unphased. Probably due to the lack of death scythe anywhere on the girl’s person.

“Stay where you are.” Spida commanded. The girl ignored her, and continued walking, placing a pile of paper in front of William. Now that she stood between the two she turned so that Spida could get a look at her face. The redhead raised a singular eyebrow but didn’t move. 

“Tell me Sebastian.” The girl said quietly. Will’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, confusion painted across every feature. ‘Sebastian’... Grell’s Sebastian? No, it wasn’t possible. “Did your dear young master ever even notice I was gone?” She asked, only adding to Will’s confusion. 

“As a matter of fact I did.” A mocking voice called from behind Will. He turned to spot a tall youth, twenty four years old to be exact, born on the fourteenth of December. He was of special interest to the dispatch but it had been almost ten years since Will had come into contact with the boy.

Suddenly the boy stumbled forward in a blur of red, a gloved hand smacking him clean across the face before grabbing him and holding what looked like a fencing sword to his throat. Ciel glared at Grell, who in turn glared at Spida. Spida simply laughed whilst William continued to stare dumbfounded at all four of them. 

“An interesting choice of death scythe Lady Elizabeth.” Spida said, smiling cynically. “However you’ve forgotten one thing ladies.” She picked up Williams Death Scythe and chucked it to him. “You know he’ll do anything I say, hand Ciel over or Mr. Spears here dies.” She held out her hand.

“Alright.” Grell groaned, moving the sword away from the young man’s throat. She chucked it neatly across the room so it landed at Elizabeth’s feet. She picked it up and sheathed it. 

Grell glared back at Spida again before turning and striking Ciel sharply across the face again.

“What the hell was that for you freak?!” The Earl exclaimed. 

“I was hoping it would make you think twice before treating a Lady so harshly.” Grell snarled. “It’s been ten years you insolent brat.” She kicked the boy in the shins to emphasise her point. “I don’t know what you’ve done in that time, but no man has the right to ruin a girl like that!” Ciel sighed and turned to Spida, who had that same maniac grin on her face. 

“Sebastian! Do something about them.” He ordered.

“Not so fast!” Elizabeth raised her sword to Spida’s throat and the five stood in a moment of suspended tension. Spida’s head turned slightly to look Will in the eye. 

“William.” She said calmly, as Grell drew in a sharp breath, waiting for Lizzie to move to stop her. “Kill yourself.” Something in her steely gaze suggested she had no shadow of a doubt that he would refuse. But it wasn’t her, now someone had said it it was obvious, she bore the unmistakable stench of demon. Slowly he raised his scythe. Grell made to try move but without her scythe it was a hopeless endeavour. 

“Foul Vermin.” He muttered, as his scythe shot out at Sebastian impaling the demon in the shoulder. “You deserve to die.” 

In that brief moment all seemed still, the corner of his eye only vaguely recognising a blur of red to his left as Grell seized her scythe and charged forwards. Elizabeth moved to restrain Ciel, but it was all irrelevant. Glasses cast aside, the familiar frightened eyes of his dying wife flashed before his eyes. The only one who understood... the only one who knew what it was like... 

“STOP~!” He yelled. 

The room fell silent. 

A chainsaw quivered centimetres from the Demon’s forehead. 

Will let out a dejected sigh,

And pulled his death scythe out of Sebastian’s shoulder moving to attack the foul creature who had tricked him time and time again, his sympathy relapsing into purest hatred as he tried to stab right through where the devils heart should have been. But suddenly he was gone in a cloud l of black smoke, his master gone with him. 

All three of the remaining reapers sank slowly into the plastic chairs lining the edge of the room, eyes glazed over, staring at the floor.


	16. Bibia be ye ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyaaaahhhhh! It’s the last one... I’m going to miss this so muuuuch! Well hopefully I’ll write up an official brief history of Grell and Spida at some point, but until then, byyyyeeee

Ronald Knox woke up irritatingly early that morning, with absolutely no idea why. It was a pain in the backside, and but as he pulled himself to his feet and spied a handful of missed calls on his phone, he relaxed. Grell, of course. The poor thing had spent all night sobbing her eyes out, she had seemed half mad before, but he guessed that it wouldn’t hurt to pay her a visit now that she’d had some sleep and he check she was doing ok without risk of being hacked to pieces.

So obviously she wasn’t. He’d kind of expected that, but her empty apartment was somewhat worrying. He was one of the few people who knew that the whole Madame Red incident was purely a result of Grell feeling lonely and rejected, and then finding someone who apparently ‘felt’ like someone she knew. Grell’s temper was a terrifying inferno, if she had gone into the human world who would know what kind of carnage might have occurred. Unable to think of anywhere she might have gone (other than possibly the Phantomhive manor, but that was an unlikely destination for a heartbroken Grell) he did the next best thing he could think of, and raced to the dispatch to check the latest portal records. 

Dashing through the break room, he stopped still and breathed an unearthly sigh of relief. It was a strange sight, but the red reaper sleeping peacefully on one of those horrid plastic chairs was like a gift from heaven. Slowly the red head stirred, clambering to her feet, heels discarded half way across the room. Before she could even say anything, Ronald rushed forwards and enveloped her in his embrace. Glancing over her shoulder he spied Will, some blonde girl (very attractive) and a whole load of wreckage. The place stank of foul rot.

“Thank Death you’re ok!” Ronald exclaimed. “I thought for sure you’d have shredded half the human realm by now!”

“Ronnie?” Grell questioned, rubbing sleep from her eye as she stared up at him. Then she muttered, “I hate Sebas-chan.”

“Oh right,” He said, guilt sinking through his bones. “Sorry about that, I figured you were going mad when you said there was a demon...” He pulled her closer and stroked her hair in what he thought was a comforting manner, as Grell held onto the lapels of his suit and buried her face in his shoulder.

“It’s ok,” she murmured, “it’s all ok.”

Will let out an indignant cough from behind them, glaring at Ronald for a brief moment before stifling it, seeming to remember his place. 

“Oh right,” Ronald grinned sadistically. “Grell, what would you have me do with this conniving, heartbreaking, piece of utter trash?” He asked cracking his knuckles. “I warned you what would happen if you crossed her Spears!”

“No!” Grell jumped in front of him, probably unnecessary but it made her point clear. “It wasn’t his fault Ronnie, I swear!”

“Hmm,” Ronald cast a suspicious look at his superior. “If you say so...”

“Look,” Grell said, voice dropping drastically in volume. “Do you mind giving us some time to talk things over?”

“You promise you’re not going to kill him?” Ronnie laughed, Grell glaring at him. Slowly he backed off hands raised in mock defeat, but happy to see a small smile ghost across the red reapers lips. “Alright! Hey Blondy, want to go get a drink with me?” Elizabeth scowled at him viciously. 

“Don’t worry he’ll be nice,” Grell called. “Be careful with her Ronnie dear, me and Lizzie here are what you might call kindred spirits.”

“I will take nothing but the utmost care of her!” Ronald exclaimed, dropping into a deep bow. 

Lizzie looked cautiously between the two of them before walking toward Ronald and motioning towards the door. She brushed off his attempts to take her hand twice, but he smiled anyway. To think Grell hadn’t even yelled and he’d walked away from the whole situation with a beautiful girl. Part of his mind couldn’t help wondering back to Grell, hoping that she’d get out just as lucky. 

————

“I stopped you...” were the first words Will uttered once Ronald and Lizzie had left. He had barely moved an inch since his correction of his own indignant outbreak, and his eyes were glazed over with guilt and despair. His hair was messy and his glasses sat crookedly on the bridge of his nose. If it wasn’t for the gravity of the situation Grell would probably take a moment to admire how sexy he looked. But that wasn’t necessary or appropriate for the time. 

“Will...?” She reaches forwards but he only stumbled away. 

“You could have killed it and I stopped you.” He said, a little louder, as if he was trying to convince him self of something. “We are grim reapers,” he recited. “We collect the souls of the dead and dying. We do it without emotion, without mercy, without question.” He looked up at Grell, fierce eyes glimmering in his own shadow. “This will not happen again, forgive me.”

“Will,” her eyes brimmed with tears, and yet fury at the same time. In all their many years Will had never seen her so angry, but he didn’t feel afraid. He was sure he deserved whatever he got.

“You fucking idiot!” She slapped him clean across the face. “You saved my life don’t you realise! What I did was reckless and stupid and against all regulations and I’m certain I would have died otherwise! So just take a Death damned break would you?!” Heavy breathing and flowering red anger stared down at him, and Grell prayed to whatever powers may be that she looked intimidating enough. 

“You slapped me.” Will murmured in confusion. Then he smiled, and a small laugh escaped his lips. It was beautiful. “You really are something else Grell Sutcliff.” He murmured and slowly took her hand allowing her to pull him to his feet. 

“Can we talk now?” She asked practically. “Properly, no more wishy washy regulatory crap!” 

“Agreed,” he smiled. “Although I am sorry I let her get the best of me.”

“Do you love her?” Grell asked nonchalantly. 

“I thought I didn’t,” William replied, hands fidgeting at his sides. “Maybe it was just a guilt thing, if I hadn’t existed she would have never had to die.”

“Terribly arrogant of you darling,” Grell laughed, intertwining her fingers with his. “A man who thinks he’s so handsome he can make any woman die for him.”

“Th- that wasn’t what I meant...”

“I know,” Grell smiled. “We’re both at fault. And it’s ok if you don’t know how you feel, we made a mistake.”

“Where did it all go so wrong?” Will asked quietly.

“At the beginning I guess,” she replied. “We made a mistake right from the moment you told me who I really was. I said I forgave you, and thought that it meant we could put it all in the past. But I think we might have missed the mark a little. We can't just pretend none of it ever happened, it’s part of who we are.” She took a deep breath. “William T. Spears, you killed me. It wasn't your fault but it did happen, and it was because of her.” He nodded morosely in response, tightening his grip on her hands. “Don't you see? Because we tried to forget, we forgot the most important thing. You loved her, and she betrayed you, and I know that fake or not she broke your heart. And at the end of the day, I loved her too.“

“I feel like there must be some ridiculous Shakespeare quote for this.” Will murmured. 

“Love Moderately.” Grell replied. “Not the finest of quotes but befitting of the situation.”

“MacBeth?”

“Romeo and Juliet.” Grell smiled at the title of her favourite play. “A warning to those who love too quickly; they’ll crash into the sun.”

‘Violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume.’

Will laughed lightly, “in other words if you’re not careful, you’ll die.”

“Will!” Grell complained glaring at him. “Shakespeare is so much more than that! It’s beauty, it’s poetry, it’s-“ a single tear tracked down her face. 

“I knew you weren’t ok,” he whispered. 

“What if I made this all up,” Grell murmured into his jacket. “What if I wake up tomorrow to find you never loved me in the first place. Or worse, what if you really don’t love me, you just think you do because I remind you of her... William what am I supposed to do?” She pleaded, trying to catch the tears as they left her eye.

“You know the two of you didn’t look that much alike back then.” Will commented. “Her eyes were green, yours were more of a golden hazel,”

“Well they’re flipping green now aren’t they?!” Grell snapped, more mildly annoyed than actually angry. “Will what if I asked for my memory back?” She asked suddenly. “I’m sure I could get the leverage for it, I could finally understand it all.”

“I think I have a better idea,” he replied. “If you’re willing to wait for me.”

“Of course I am...”

It was later that day that William T. Spears finally did what should have been done the first day he set foot inside the dispatch. He had his memory wiped. After suggesting the idea Grell had immediately shot it down on the basis that it simply wasn’t possible, reciting Lizzie’s story as proof, but on further investigation it appeared that the punishment only applied to those who had willingly cooperated with a demon. After that she still wasn’t a fan though. Their whole romance had sparked from their past, if Will killed it then she really could wake up to find that everything had never happened in the first place. But eventually, somehow, he won her over. 

“This way when I say I love you, you’ll know I mean it.” He argued, and eventually she agreed. 

When he first opened his eyes after it happened, he stared at her blankly. She returned his stare with a disguised terror. Then slowly his eyes widened. 

“You’re the one who slapped me.” He said. 

——

From that day onward it was like the world had reverted to normal, and to the untrained eye the week long Spears-Sutcliff romance was simply an old wives tale by the more restless members of the dispatch. Some still whispered of a secret romantic rendezvous between the two which violently ended one night when Grell’s psychotic side resurfaced (evidence for the bruising across the left side of William’s face the day after the demon attack) but this was an even less supported theory. The ever stoic Spears, with Sutcliff? No. Not possible. These people must be mad. 

But some people who knew the pair better than most could spot the differences. William never again chastised Grell on her clothes and continued to refer to her as a female. They slowed when they walked past each other in the hallways, littlest fingers touching, and for the first time in years Grell handed in all her paperwork on time. Every time.

There were other abnormalities too. Will was slightly -emphasis on SLIGHTLY - less strict and occasionally could even be convinced to join in with social activities, like a huge weight was gone from his shoulders. Grell was much happier, although hardly a day passed when Ronald or Lizzie didn’t find her crying somewhere, and her newfound positivity meant that she was actually invited to the social activities that the other reapers hosted.Will still yelled at her. And she still flirted shamelessly with every man she met. But they seemed to get on better despite it. Almost friends. 

One day Grell was late leaving the office. She had planned a girls night with Lizzie (who had become a surprisingly good friend of hers thanks to the girl’s feminine charm) but she had been whisked away at the last minute by Ronnie who had planned some surprise Romantic date for the two of them. Speaking of which a nearly three year relationship was positively outstanding for Ronald! Anyhow she was late leaving, spending too long staring out the window, drawing love hearts in the steamed up glass to notice most the dispatch had already left. Just as she was going to leave, Mr. Spears himself walked up and leaned against the door frame. 

“Shall I walk you home?” He asked politely. 

“Will Darling!” She exclaimed, looping her arm around his with almost static excitement. “You know you really are a gentleman! Bassy would never be so kind or respectful!” He rolled his eyes at her, but allowed her to keep her grip on his arm.

“The demon? Really?” He deadpanned.

“You jealous?” She trilled, poking him gently in the face. 

“Only because I love you,” he murmured happily to himself. 

“Will...” Grell felt the tears start crawling down her face again and she blinked them away furiously. William chuckled and pulled out his handkerchief to dab at them himself.

“Yes?” He asked still smiling as she stared at him in amazement. “Sorry it took me so long.” He said, “you’ll still marry me one day won’t you?”

“Will!” Grell flung her arms around him, warmth spreading through her limbs as he buried his hands in her hair. “Definitely took you long enough!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the ending was a taaaad cheesy, sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be updated whenever I have spare time (possibly quicker if I keep getting comments asking me to update.) so in advance, sorry. I don't have bagful of time and my life is like a mess so sorry. This should be on Quotev and Wattpad so enjoy! And comment your thoughts


End file.
